Shazam!
DC Universe |Accessories = Cape |Variations = |Years = 2012, 2014, 2018-2019 |Appearances = Comic-Con Exclusive Shazam! Giveaway LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Shazam!, or Captain Marvel also known as Billy Batson, is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He, physically, appeared first in the Comic-Con Exclusive Shazam! Giveaway. Description Shazam! has the same black, slicked back hair piece as Bruce Wayne, and similar face printing, the differences being the expression and wrinkles around his eyes similar to Superman and cheekbones closer in design to those being used on 2013 minifigures like Aquaman, but thinner. He also has a double-sided face. One side has a neutral expression, while the other is angry with a wide-opened mouth. His torso has muscular printing with his yellow, lightning-bolt logo, a yellow belt, and a chain on his chest that supposedly attaches to his white cape. His hips and legs are red and his hands are flesh coloured. In LEGO Batman 2 His appearance in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is unchanged. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Shazam can fly, has super strength, is invincible, immune to electricity, and is able to shoot lightning bolts from his chest to destroy golden objects. Background When he was fifteen years old, Billy Batson was chosen by a wizard who told him that it was his destiny to become the superhero Shazam!. Every time Billy says "Shazam!", he turns into an adult with the powers of the Greek gods. Shazam! works with the Justice League at times, which mainly consists of Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman, and Flash. In the Video Games Shazam! plays no role in the story but is available on the console version through downloadable content. In the portable version, Shazam! is an unlockable character. His minikit can be found in the level Assault the VTOL. He costs 100,000 studs. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Shazam! along with Miss Martian and Hawkgirl can be unlocked via free play, in the mission "Space suits you, Sir!". He also apears in one of the post-credits scenes. Notes *Zachary Levi, best known for voicing Flynn Rider in Tangled and portraying Fandral in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, also played Shazam! in the 2019 movie of the same name, and voiced the character in his DLC packs for LEGO DC Super-Villains. *Shazam's LEGO DC Super-Villains voice actor Brandon Routh also played Ray Palmer/Atom in the Arrowverse TV shows. *Shazam's other name, Captain Marvel, has also been used by two characters from Marvel, Carol Danvers and Mar-Vell. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video games Variants Appearances * Comic-Con Exclusive Shazam! Giveaway * 76120 Batman Batwing and the Riddler Heist * 30623 Shazam! Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery Captain Marvel.jpg|Shazam! in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes DLC pack Shazam.jpg|Shazam!'s Comic-con appearance Shazam-3.png|Alternate facial expression Shazam back.png|Back printing Screen_shot_2014-07-24_at_5.37.21_PM.png|In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Lego-dc-gang-did-lego-batman-3-just-tease-a-dc-marvel-crossover.png Shazam poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the first Shazam! DLC pack in DC Super-Villains 30623-1.jpg|In a polybag set Shazam-lego-dc-super-villains-86.2 thumb.jpg Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012